Tamer of Dragon
by XxMsImperfectBlossomxX
Summary: Sakura was abandened by her friends for Agami. After she had been betrayed, she unlocked her kekkai genkai called Himegan. Now, will Sakura join the Akatsuki or not /Ok I'm bad at summaries. First chapter is only Charactor Profile/ May turn into Sasusaku.
1. Charactor Profile

**A/N This is my first fanfic so go easy on me pls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Character Profile:

* * *

><p>Name: Sakura Haruno<p>

Appearance: Like the anime.

Age: 17

Likes: Sasuke (She won't admit it.), Cherries, Strawberries, Pink

Dislikes: Orochimaru (he's revived in this story), Pedophiles (reminder of Orochimaru), Curse Seal

Background: Abandoned by her friends. They replaced her with Agami who came with Sasuke (Sasuke returned. YAY!). Has a sister and brother. Sister name: Himeka. Brother name: Daichi. Came from the clan, Kagomi. Adopted by Hana Haruno and Daisuke Haruno. Also has the kekkai genkai called Himegan. The rest will be revealed in the future.

* * *

><p>Name: Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Appearance: Like the anime except the clothes he wore when he was with Orochimaru.

Girlfriend: Agami (Actually admiration, not love. He don't know that)

Age: 18

Likes: Agami, annoying people like Sakura, Tomatoes, Red

Dislikes: Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi (He didn't die, YAY!)

Background: Family murdered when he was young. He came back at age 18 with his girlfriend Agami. Best friends with Naruto. His brother didn't die.

* * *

><p>Name: Naruto Uzamaki<p>

Appearance: Like the anime

Age: 18

Likes: Ramen, Agami, Kyuubi

Dislikes: Sasuke, the three minutes wait for ramen, Orochimaru

Background: Alone from the start, villagers hated him because he has the Kyuubi in him. Mother is Kushina Uzamaki, Father Minato Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Name: Agami Kin<p>

Appearance: Golden hair with a gentle curl. (I'm too lazy to describe the clothes), creepy purple eyes.

Age: 16 ½

Likes: Sasuke, Itachi

Dislikes: Sakura

Background: Works for Itachi as a spy of Sasuke.

Future: She will die MUA HA HA!

* * *

><p>Name: Himeka Kagomi<p>

Appearance: Red hair, Emerald eyes

Age: 21

Likes: Jewelry, Cute objects, Cherry blossoms

Dislikes: Orochimaru, Tomatoes, Ugly stuff like Agami Kin

Background: Sister of Sakura. 3 years younger than Daichi. Joined the Akatsuki to keep Sakura safe. Left Sakura after the Kagami Clan Massacre. Daichi, Sakura, Himeka only survived. Left Sakura when Sakura was 5.

* * *

><p>Name: Daichi Kagomi<p>

Appearance: Messy brown hair, Dark blue eyes you could get lost in.

Age: 24

Likes: Cherry blossoms, Red, Apples, poison

Dislikes: Amagi, Fangirls, Stupid people

Background: Brother of Sakura. 3 years older than Himeka. Joined the Akatsuki, too. Left Sakura when she was 5 after the Kagami Clan Massacre. Rival of Itachi Uchiha. Clan power surpassed the Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sakura will be the main character. **

**Peace Out**

**See you next time on ,**

**XxMsImperfectBlossomxX**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Guess who's back, back again. I want nobody, nobody but you**

**I'm back**

**Oh yeah, Forgot to tell you. Sakura's memories disappeared because her brother and sister put a seal on her. She will only remember them until she unlock her kekkai genkai. Oh, and Agami's kekkai genkai can copy other people's chakra. And Sakura's kekkai genkai won't be unlocked until she is betrayed.**

_**Hello**_** – **Inner Dragon

**Hello – **Inner self

_Hello _- Thoughts

**Sakura POV**

Two weeks after the betrayal

'_I can't believe it. They replaced me for that girl. Want to know what happen, I'll show you.' '__**Yay, time for flashbacks' **_

Flashback

"Sakura" Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja yelled out.

"Sasuke came back!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear.

"What! Really" Sakura replied after hitting Naruto's head.

"Yeah come on let's go greet him."

"Fine"

So Sakura and Naruto went to greet Sasuke. When they got to the gate, Naruto went directly to Sasuke, who was in a crowd of fangirls, while Sakura stayed behind.

Soon, Naruto guided Sasuke to Sakura. That's when Sakura noticed that a girl was staying next to the Uchiha Clan Avenger.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke's girlfriend, Agami, hope you two get along" Naruto said timidly, scared of the reaction Sakura might give out.

"Ok" Sakura replied. **"How dare Sasuke get a girlfriend." **Inner Sakura said in Sakura's mind.

"Huh" Naruto couldn't help but ask, "You're not angry?"

"**Well duh, are you blind?" **Inner Sakura said… um thought.

"No, should I be?" Outer Sakura said.

"Let's just go to the Hokage Tower." Sasuke said. Then, Sakura noticed Sasuke.

"Ok." Naruto replied.

Soon, they arrived at the Hokage Tower. Luckily, Sasuke's punishment wasn't that hard because he killed Orochimaru and think he killed Itachi. His punishment was probation for 6 months. His probation officer will be Naruto. Poor Sasuke. Then, after the probation, Sasuke will only be able to do D-ranked missions for 1 year unless he is needed for another mission.

End Flashback

This is how Sasuke came back. Now the betraying part.

Flashback

"But it wasn't me" Sakura yelled to the Hokage. This is a week after Sasuke returned.

"Are you sure? I'm positive the chakra is yours. Hmmm… I think it's because of stress isn't it. After all, you did use your chakra to attack 5 people of the rookie 9."

"It wasn't me I tell you."

"I decided to overlook this Sakura, if this happens again I will not hesitate to tell the elders. And your punishment is that Agami will replace your place on Team 7" Tsunade continued on as if she didn't notice Sakura speaking.

"Fine"

After Sakura left the Hokage Tower, Sasuke, Agami, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Naruto came up to her.

"How could you think about hitting Shikamaru and spreading rumors about me being a slut" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Agami was comforting Ino when Hinata yelled, yes she yelled, saying, "How could you hit my teammates" and slapped Sakura. Shocking right.

After all of them yelled at Sakura and told her that their bonds are broken, Agami stayed behind.

"You did this didn't you" Sakura asked Agami.

"What if I did. You don't deserve any one of them" Agami replied.

"Whatever" was Sakura's only reply.

Whenever Sakura tells Naruto that it wasn't her and that it was Agami, Naruto yelled at Sakura saying, "Don't say that Agami is a nice girl. You're just jealous because she has Sasuke while you don't.

Of course Sakura just watch. One tear slipped out of her eye. She listened as her brother-figure yelled at her.

End Flashback

It's been 2 weeks after that.

When Sakura was training, or remaking the surface as I call it, to let out her anger, her eyes turned pale pink. Then dragons came out of Sakura's body.

There were three blue dragons that you can only tell the difference because there were three dots on one, five dots on the other and six dots on the last one.

Two pink dragons came out, one pale pink like Sakura's eyes, and one that had emerald green eyes, like Sakura's eyes. (A/N that was confusing)

Five fiery red dragons came out, one shooting out fire, one had dark red scales; one had very light red scales you can almost think it is pink, one had ten shiny red scales while the rest was dull, and one that had all of its scales shiny.

Then the dragon lined up and said altogether, "Master Sakura, you have finally unlocked your Himegan. Now do you remember your memories?"

Sakura gasped as her head ached. Soon she started seeing visions of her memories.

"Yes I remember" she said to her dragons. "When I was young, they called me Tamer of Dragon for my gift"

"Good" replied the dragons.

"Where's my brother and sister, Misaki" Sakura said. (Next chapter will be the dragons profile)

"They joined Akatsuki, Milady" Misaki replied.

"Ok."

"Milady, shouldn't you get to the Kagomi Compound? It's almost your ceremony of unlocking the kekkai genkai."

"But Misaki, who will do the honor of giving me my ten katanas?"

"Milady, the souls of your parents will do it for you. It's in 1 month correct? You need to tell the Hokage."

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"Go now, milady."

"Fine"

At the Hokage Tower,

"Fine, after the ceremony is finished come back to Konoha" Tsunade said after listening to Sakura. "The rookie 9 with Agami, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and their former teachers, will accompany you"

"But Tsunade-sama, can't I go alone?"

"No, you cannot. What happen if a rogue ninja attack you?"

"Fine" Sakura said knowing that Tsunade won't give in.

After Sakura left, Tsunade called Shizune to tell the chosen people to get ready for a mission.

**A/N Finished chapter one. Hope you like it.**

**Peace Out**

**See you next time on ,**

**XxMsImperfectBlossomxX**


	3. Dragon Profile

**A/N This is the dragons' character profile**

Dragons' character profile

* * *

><p>Name: Misaki (The one Sakura was talking to in chapter 1)<p>

Gender: F

Appearance: Pale Pink scales, Sky blue eyes

Likes: Pink, Sakura, the Kagami Clan

Dislikes: Uchiha clan, Tomatoes, Sharingan

Power: Healing

* * *

><p>Name: Tomoyo<p>

Gender: F

Appearance: Emerald Green eyes, Red outlining the Pink scales

Likes: Pink, Sakura, Stuffed toys, cute animals

Dislikes: Uchihas, people full of themselves

Power: Water

* * *

><p>Name: Tsubasa<p>

Appearance: Blue scales with three dots, Red eyes

Gender: M

Likes: Sakura, Exercising, Flying

Dislikes: Uchihas, Cute thing (often cause arguments with Tomoyo that usually ends in violence)

Power: Able to fly so fast even the Sharingan can't keep up the movements of the dragon.

* * *

><p>Name: Taichi<p>

Gender: M

Appearance: blue dragon with 5 dots

Likes: Sakura, Gangs

Dislikes: Uchiha clan, Sharingan, Girly movies

Power: Ice

* * *

><p>Name: Liana<p>

Gender: F

Appearance: Blue dragon with six dots

Likes: Cute things, Happiness, Sakura

Dislikes: Rough people, Emotionless people

Power: Lightning

* * *

><p>Name: Kagaimi<p>

Gender: F

Appearance: Red dragon with fire shooting out of its mouth

Likes: Red, Sakura

Dislikes: Plain colors

Power: Fire

* * *

><p>Name: Tsubanade<p>

Gender: M

Appearance: Dark red scales, Very pale eyes

Likes: anything that starts with T, Respectful people

Dislikes: Cute things, Silly things, wasting time

Power: Can control all elements

* * *

><p>Name: Nana<p>

Gender: F

Appearance: Very light red scales, Amiable Sky blue eyes you could relax seeing it

Likes: Amiable people

Dislikes: Anyone who betrays her master

Power: Can make you talk a lot. Even Sasuke will talk a lot and that is like a lot.

* * *

><p>Name: Hermes<p>

Gender: M

Appearance: had ten shiny red scales while the rest was dull, Black eyes like the black hole in space

Likes: Delivering, Star-gazing

Dislikes: Too much happiness

Power: Able to deliver messages very fast.

* * *

><p>Name: Percy<p>

Gender: M

Appearance: Shiny Scales you can see your reflection, amiable smiles

Likes: Shiny weapons

Dislikes: Dull things; make exception for Hermes

Power: Can kill anything with one blow of a fist

**A/N Wow its tiring to think names.**

**Let's just think all their like is Sakura; hates is the Uchiha clan**

**There is a poll for deciding the pairings of Sakura. Every chapter I will tell you the results**

**I might have less time to update for I have exams coming up. But I'll try to make it.**

**Peace Out**

**See you next time on ,**

**XxMsImperfectBlossomxX**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday…. I HAD A HEADACHE so sorry. At least I'm not like the other authors who update in about a week. (No offence) I'm not studying for my exams for you guys... T_T**

Sasuke POV

I was walking to the supermarket with my girlfriend and Naruto when Shizune appeared in front of me telling me to get ready for a mission. I was shocked to say at least but I managed to hold my façade from slipping.

"But do we have to go on the mission?" whined Naruto. Typical.

"Hn" was my reply.

"Am I going to?" asked the banshee oh I mean Agami.

"What's the mission?" I asked bluntly.

"You'll find out tomorrow morning." Shizune replied.

"I want to know now…" Naruto whined again. I was surprised how when he learned Sakura attacked some rookie 9, he was so serious and now he is whining.

"Sorry this mission can be told tomorrow at the gates." Shizune said.

"Will Sakura come too?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I can't tell you, you'll see tomorrow." Was the only reply.

"Hn, let's go home and pack, dobe" I said after Shizune left.

"Teme, what did you call me!" Dobe said back.

"Hn, dobe." And away I went with Naruto coming to my house because of his job.

At another place

Third person POV

Shizune now gathered the rest of the team members. Now let's take a sneak-peak at what Sakura is doing.

"Misaki, can we now go training? I haven't train you in a while?" Sakura asked Misaki as she used the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Milady. How can I refuse your look? Misaki said.

"You can't. By the way, can you please just call me Sakura? You and the rest. It's weird. Besides, I just want to be friends instead of master-servant. Got it?" Sakura said in one breath.

"Fine, _Sakura_. Happy?" Misaki replied.

"Yup." Sakura said nodding.

"Let's go"

"Ok, Sakura"

Soon in a part of a forest that only Sakura knows, Sakura is training with Misaki. First, she flew on Misaki. Next, she practiced her healing skills. Now, her healing skills are whole lot better than Tsunade.

"Sakura, now summon the other dragons. You need to practice with them not only with me."

"Fine. HIMEGAN" and Sakura's eyes turned pale pink.

"_Sakura_, What do you need us for?" said the dragons except Misaki.

"I want you to help me with my skills" Sakura said.

"Ok" the dragons replied.

After such intense training I can't put into words. Let's just say Sakura fell asleep right after the horrendous training. And her dragons brought her to her room to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning, everyone. Rise and Shine. It's a beautiful day. Just great to go to the Kagomi Compound." Tomoyo said.

After the words Kagomi Compound passed, everyone woke up. Then they went to the gate to leave with their company after they finished doing whatever they need to do.

'**Well I hope the company isn't afraid of heights' **Inner Sakura said in Sakura's mind. _**Hey you didn't come in a while. **_said Misaki in Sakura's mind. **How can you hear/read/talk in our mind. **_**Did you forget any dragon can communicate with our dear Sakura-chan. **_Tsubanade said. "Can you two keep quiet in here?" Sakura thought.

At the gate

Third Person POV

Sakura, the company, and Tsunade are now at the gates.

"Tsunade-sama why is Sakura here." Whined Naruto.

"Yeah" said the other people except the teachers. The teachers were the only one who believed in Sakura.

"Your charge is Sakura Kagomi." Said Tsunade.

"Who is that, baa-san?" Naruto asked.

"That is Sakura Haruno."

"WHAT" their screams were heard all the way to Suna.

In Suna

"Temari, I heard something." Gaara, the kazekage, said.

"I know." Temari said wincing.

Back to Konoha

Now after the explanations. Sakura summoned the dragons again.

"Sasuke, Agami will ride Misaki. Naruto, Hinata will ride Tsubasa. Neji, and Tenten will ride Liana. Kiba and Akamaru will ride on Kagaimi, Shino on Tomoyo. Chouji on Taichi. Lee on Percy. Shikamaru and Ino on Nana. I will ride Tsubanade. Hermes will be at the back. First Misaki and Tsubanade will be leading. Then, Tsubasa and Liana will be next. Kagaimi, Tomoyo, and Taichi will be third. Then, Percy and Nana fourth. Hermes will be divided into nine just in case of messages."

"OK" said the group. Well, except for Agami who is scared of heights.

In the Sky

"I'm scared Sasuke-kun." Said Agami.

"We're almost there!" shouted Sakura so that others could hear her.

"We're heading up. Get ready" Sakura shouted a few minutes past.

They headed up and only saw some cloud. Wait not some cloud. One cloud. A big one cloud. A big one cloud the size of 20 football fields. O M G! But wait… there's nothing…

**A/N I was planning to stop here but I won't. Think of this as paying of yesterday's debt.**

Shikamaru sat up from his nap because he never saw a cloud like this. While Shikamaru was examining the cloud, Sakura had finished the hand signs and said, "Kai."

Soon, a compound big enough to hold one billion people appeared. As that happened, Sakura grew pink wings while her ancestors soul's dragons appeared one by one and bowed to Sakura. As that happened, souls/spirits could be seen rushing around trying to get rooms for guests, festival for the return of the Sakura, and the ceremony of the kekkai genkai in one month. Sakura led the guests and brought them to the guest rooms the size of a big dining room. There was a futon, a table in one side. A door to the bathroom was in one corner. A dresser beside the bathroom door. A mirror was beside the dresser.

**A/N This is all for today Sorry guys. Maybe I'll make it longer next time. But no promises**

**XxMsImperfectBlossomxX**


End file.
